


Tenderness through violence

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Никто не имеет права прикасаться к Роберту, и Нико следит за этим как верный сторожевой пёс. Никто не имеет права переходить ему дорогу. Никто не имеет права делать ему больно. Кроме самого Нико – но только когда Роберт сам попросит об этом.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Robert Kovač
Kudos: 2





	Tenderness through violence

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Summer Fest 2020 на diary.ru  
> Ключ: Мы больше не в (Айнтрахте) Канзасе

Никто не имеет права прикасаться к Роберту, и Нико следит за этим как верный сторожевой пёс. Никто не имеет права переходить ему дорогу. Никто не имеет права делать ему больно. Кроме самого Нико – но только когда Роберт сам попросит об этом.  
Они оба чувствуют это, оба просто в нужный момент осознают, что им это нужно. Обоим. Нет необходимости даже произносить вслух. Они оба сразу видят друг в друге эту усталость, следы напряжённых последних недель, раздражение от того, что никак не удаётся взять контроль над происходящим, злость на то, что не получается предусмотреть всё. Оба видят друг в друге необходимость скинуть всю эту тяжесть, перезарядиться.  
Закрывая дверь несоразмерно большой и ещё необжито гулкой квартиры, Нико, не включая свет, кладёт на полку перчатки, снимает и вешает пальто, вылезает из ботинок, поворачивается к Роберту, сжимает двумя пальцами его подбородок, чуть колющийся намечающейся щетиной, и хватает зубами за нижнюю губу. Сильно, до крови. Заставляя застонать. Заставляя почувствовать желание, которое съедает изнутри.  
Торопиться не нужно, Нико умеет сдерживать себя, свои желания, даже такие сильные. Тем более, тогда, когда ждать совсем недолго.  
— Раздевайся.  
Роберт усмехается. Кивает. Глядя в глаза, медленно проводит языком по губе, слизывая красное, солёное. Тоже умеет не торопиться, наслаждаться каждой секундой ожидания. Раздевается, почти ничем не выдавая своего возбуждения и нетерпения, донага, прямо здесь, в прихожей, позволяя Нико наблюдать, любоваться каждым движением в полутьме.  
Его выдаёт только дыхание, которое он старательно пытается контролировать, но получается не до конца. Нико слышит, как оно замирает на несколько секунд – после резкого выдоха. Нико даже слышит, как бьётся его сердце, слышит сбивчивый ритм его пульса. Или это свой собственный. Всё равно он у них один на двоих.  
Верёвка ложится на запястья аккуратными ровными полосами, и Роберт пристально смотрит на Нико. В его взгляде пламя.  
Всё давно изучено и рассчитано до мелочей — насколько крепко затянуть верёвку, насколько сильны удары узкого кожаного ремня. Сегодня Нико обходится им, хотя в шкафу в ящике на верхней полке есть много разного.  
Роберт не выглядит слабым и беззащитным. Никогда. И это возбуждает намного сильнее.  
Его жадный взгляд через плечо — заводит сильнее даже, чем ярко-красные полосы на спине. Чем то, как он вpдрагивает за мгновение до удара. Как со стоном выдыхает через секунду после. Взгляд цепляет, заставляет замереть, сбившись с дыхания, сильнее сжать в руках сложенный вдвое ремень и выдохнуть, угрожающе погладив им по щеке:  
— Не оборачивайся.  
Усмешка то ли мерещится, то ли нет, но даже в самой позе, в расслабленных плечах — насмешка. Нико знает, что он намеренно провоцирует — и позволяет это делать. Хватает за волосы, заставляет запрокинуть голову, и теперь никуда не деться от его взгляда, от его едва наметившейся лёгкой улыбки. Это почти злит.  
— Не смей. И ни слова.  
Нико знает, что если услышит это тихое “как скажешь”, то уже не сможет себя контролировать, сорвётся, сделает что-нибудь… не то. Как в тот раз, после которого у Роберта под правой лопаткой остался еле заметный тонкий шрам. Никто, кроме Нико, его не замечает, но для него это как знак: держать себя в руках, всегда.  
Резко разжав пальцы, почти отпихнув Роберта, Нико опускается на колени и касается шрама губами, но почти сразу впивается зубами в горящую кожу, оставляя отметины не такие долговечные, но те, что останутся ещё на несколько дней. Роберт в ответ почти неслышно стонет, дёргается, инстинктивно пытаясь освободить руки, податься ближе. Ему мало, ему никогда не бывает достаточно, он бы позволил Нико голыми руками разорвать его грудную клетку. Позволил бы сожрать по кускам. Иногда Нико ловит себя на том, что не смог бы отказать ему в этом. Иногда Нико впивается ногтями, скребёт пылающую кожу, поверх следов плётки, царапин и шрамов, думая, что мог бы выскрести своё имя на его теле, чтобы раз и навсегда обозначить принадлежность. Чтобы каждый, кто посмеет посягнуть, знал, кому Роберт принадлежит на самом деле.  
В такие моменты приходится напоминать себе, что никто не должен знать. Все эти игры — только для них двоих. Никто не должен вмешиваться.  
Снова толкнув Роберта на кровать, Нико ещё несколько раз проходится ремнём по ягодицам, наслаждаясь звонким хлёстким звуком ударов, остающимися после них красными полосами на коже. Нетерпеливыми стонами.  
Терпение Нико тоже на исходе, поэтому он накидывает ремень на шею Роберта и тянет его на себя, заставляя сесть на колени.  
Прямая спина, вся в алых следах от ударов, широкая, сильная. Нико проводит по ней ремнём, заставляя вздрогнуть. Роберт всегда невозможно красивый в такие моменты, и Нико несколько секунд просто любуется — и ждёт, пока он попросит. Водит легко краем ремня по лопаткам, позвоночнику, пояснице, почти не касаясь, дразня. И Роберт всё же сдается.  
— Нико. Пожалуйста.  
Два слова. Тихий ровный шёпот. Только Нико знает, что за ним скрывается. Знает сколько желания и подавленной страсти сейчас кипит у него внутри.  
Нико пристраивается сзади, прижимается грудью к горячей спине, рукой сжимает горло, вторую кладёт на бедро. Слышит, как Роберт шумно дышит, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить контроль.  
Нико прижимается членом к его заднице, втягивает носом его запах. Роберт не может контролировать рефлексы, и по его спине пробегает мелкая дрожь. И Нико ждёт, обнимает, дышит в шею, царапает ногтями покрасневшую кожу. Ждёт, когда Роберт сдастся, хотя мог бы терпеть и дольше. Поддаётся.  
Нико входит в него медленно, потому что самое сложное — контролировать себя, но это то, чему он очень хорошо научился. Он научился получать удовольствие не только от процесса, но и от понимания, от осознания каждого своего или его движения и желания. Поэтому двигается он тоже неторопливо, широко, размеренно. Заставляет Роберта пытаться делать движения навстречу, но не позволяя их делать, заставляя давиться стонами, которые он пытается сдержать. Каждый раз Нико не торопясь сначала толкается в него до упора, затем выходит почти полностью и наслаждается тем, как Роберт дрожит и громко сбито дышит, не решаясь стонать. И так — долго, невыносимо долго, пока не насытится сполна, пока не насладится. Только тогда Нико сдаётся, поддаётся некотролируемой, неуправляемой жажде, позволяя на короткое время страсти и похоти взять над собой верх. В несколько быстрых, глубоких движений позволяет кончить Роберту и себе. Как всегда — одновременно, как всегда — полностью растворяясь в очищающем чувстве наслаждения и единения такого глубокого, что никто больше не сможет понять.

Видеть поплывший расслабленный и довольный взгляд Роберта, когда неторопливо развязываешь верёвки, — уже другой, но тоже особенный вид наслаждения. Он красивый. Всегда был самым привлекательным, самым горячим. А ещё он принадлежит Нико, полностью и безраздельно. Равно как и Нико принадлежит ему.  
— Иди в душ. Я налью чего-нибудь выпить.  
Роберт кивает, поднимается и уходит в ванную, и Нико любуется его подтянутой задницей и прямой спиной, расчерченной алыми полосами. Ему идёт красный. Очень идёт.  
Спустя пять минут он присоединяется к Нико на кухне, в накинутом на голое тело тонком халате, но даже это кажется лишним. Сегодня Нико хочет любоваться им целиком.  
— Сними.  
Роберт послушен, без лишних слов и колебаний скидывает халат, оставляя его валяться на полу.  
Нико отдаёт ему один из бокалов, задерживаясь пальцами на его пальцах, обходит его кругом, легко касаясь кончиками пальцев плеч, шеи, спины. Задерживается на одной из алых полос, которая темнее, чем остальные. С нажимом проводит по ней, ощущая дрожь Роберта. Прикасается к багровым следам от укусов под лопаткой, бесстыдно демонстрирующих, что Нико на какое-то мгновение всё-таки потерял над собой контроль.  
— Немного перестарался. Извини.  
Роберт поворачивает голову и улыбается нагло.  
— Мне нравится.  
Нико хмыкает в ответ. И целует Роберта. На этот раз осторожно, нежно, медленно. Деликатно придерживая пальцами за подбородок.  
Роберт улыбается в поцелуй.  
Эти вечера принажлежат только им двоим, а они принадлежат друг другу. И так будет всегда.


End file.
